


Sirius Black: Best Boyfriend Ever

by everAcclimating



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gotta do what you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Black: Best Boyfriend Ever

The prefect's bathroom is a godsend after the moon in normal circumstances, Remus feels, but it's even better with one Sirius Black in particularly spectacular form accompanying you. The dark-haired boy hasn't said a word or even made a sound in over a quarter of an hour. It's a feat for him in the best circumstances - even more so when they're alone and he can ramble and fuss and say whatever he likes.

Instead he speaks with his hands, fingertips kneading and pressing into Remus' skin, his muscles; here gently, here harder, reading every movement Remus makes - every inhale and exhale - with a skill that Remus had never suspected until one day he'd been set upon and massaged, of all things.

Sirius had been tentative about it then, careful - but he'd gotten his practise in over time and now it's second nature. Sirius' keen memory remembers every spot that bothers him, every knot and every twinge and every patch of skin that makes him groan in quiet appreciation. It's never a one-hundred-percent improvement, but it's definitely much better and he really can't complain about Sirius' hands being on him for such nice, long chunks of time.

He's the one that breaks the silence with little more than a murmur. "We're getting pruny, you know."

Sirius just laughs and moves 'round so that he's in front of him, urging close and pushing wet hair out of his eyes before he kisses him. "We'll be prune..ier before I'm done with you."

(Remus has no complaints whatsoever and threads his fingers through said wet hair.)

\--

Some things change.

Remus has the potion now - he has for years - and Sirius is barely starting to look healthier again and still complains endlessly about being cooped up in Grimmauld Place with a passion and desperation that breaks Remus' heart. They're both older, more worn, tired.

But still after the full moon they end up in the bath - far more cramped than back at Hogwarts, but serviceable of course - with Sirius leaning back against the porcelain side of the tub and tugging Remus' back against his chest so that he can get at him with his hands.

He's quiet as ever, but his lips are close to Remus' ear and he can hear his breath. He can feel his heartbeat too, quiet and the calmest it ever is anymore. There's no panic in him now, no tensing, only the quiet, even thumping he's missed for years.

Remus feels the smile before he sees it - it's faint against his shoulder but there all the same and Sirius' hands are still diligently working at turning him into a puddle.

The 'I love you, Moony' is quiet and firm and punctuated with lips grazing his ear.

Remus reaches back and his fingers find Sirius' hair without needing to look and he murmurs, "I love you too, Padfoot."

Then he turns his head and the feel of Sirius' lips on his own is something that will never change.


End file.
